Slave maker
by animelover81
Summary: Kagome is kidnapped and taken to a place for slave training. She soon finds love, friends, and fun. But nothing lasts forever
1. Prolouge

Kagome Higurashi was your average 16 year old girl. She lived with her family and went to school like most teenagers. Her life was considerably normal. Until the day her life would change forever. It started out as everyday would. She got up, went to school, and headed home again. But as she was walking home she noticed someone was following her. She became a little uneasy but she kept walking. Just as she turned onto her street she felt hands grab her from behind. She was then blindfolded, gagged, and handcuffed. She panicked and began to kick and squirm. But it was useless. Whoever had gotten her had a good hold and wasn't going to let go. She was thrown into the back of a truck. Then the vehicle took off. Kagome's heart rate increased more and more until finally she passed out.

After 3 or so hours she was awoken by the truck's violent stop. The doors were opened and she was being carried somewhere. _Here we go again_ she thought almost trying to humor herself. She heard doors open and then the sound of 2 men conversing.

"Well what have you got there Seeshomaru?"

"A new girl for Inuyasha. She seems trainable" said the man apparently named Seeshomaru.

_Trainable? For what?_ Kagome thought worriedly.

"Well she certainly is hot. Take her to the room with Sango in it. It's the only room vacant."

"Yes sir." said Seeshomaru.

After this she was taken up a couple flights of stairs and then taken into a room. The man sat her down and left the room. After a moment she felt someone remove her restrictions. Once she got her sight back she saw a very beautiful girl standing in front of her.

"Thanks" she said with a sigh of relief.

"No problem. So you must be my new roommate?" said the girl.

"I guess so." said Kagome.

"Well I'm Sango." she said as she put her hand out.

"Nice to meet you I'm Kagome" she said shaking her hand.

"Well you must be wandering what the hell you're doing here?" Sango said.

"Yes!" Kagome said.

"Well you're here to become a love slave." Sango said.

"A what?" Kagome said with concern.

"It's a woman who is sold to men to do whatever they want. Mainly sexual things." She said coldly.

"Oh my gosh! I've got to get out of here!" Kagome panicked as she ran towards the window.

"No! Wait!" Sango said. "Let me finish. If you're good enough they will send you to the imperial palace to live with the emperor and pleasure him whenever he wants. Just think what an amazing life that would be. But you must excel in all your classes."

"I don't care I want to go home!" She screamed.

"I hate to be cold but it's either this or being taken somewhere and shot." Sango said.

"Why would they kill me?" Kagome asked.

"Well slave training is an underground business. It's not legal and anyone found guilty of training slaves will be put into jail for the rest of their life. So if you leave the risk of you telling someone is great. They're not willing to take that chance. Oh it's getting late better get some rest for your classes tomorrow." she said.

"What classes?" Kagome asked frantically.

"Well that all depends on your skills. They'll examine you and test certain skills then they will place you in appropriate classes" Sango said walking over to her bed.

"Oh well what classes are you in?" Kagome asked.

"All advanced" Sango bragged. "I've been here for a long time. One day you'll be where I am too! Well goodnight."

And with that she shut off the lights. Kagome went to her bed and laid down. She was scared about tomorrow but she was ready for anything at this point.


	2. The First Day

The next morning Kagome awoke to Sango nudging her. 

"Wake up sleepy head. Today's your first day! Oh and your uniform is laid out in the bathroom for you after your shower" Sango said almost motherly.

"What uniform?" Kagome asked still a little drowsy.

"It's the one you must wear everyday. The one I'm wearing." Sango said as she modeled it.

The uniform was quite different from what Kagome was used to wearing. The shoes were black leather pumps. The stocking were white and came to the middle of the thigh. The skirt was red plaid and came just above to where the stockings ended. The stomach was left bare and the shirt was collared and white with a plunging neckline. It was almost like a play on the naughty school girl outfit. Kagome went into the shower and found some interesting things inside. Lubricant, dildos, and other pleasure toys. Kagome being a virgin was awestruck. She took her shower doing her best to ignore those objects. After the shower she changed into her uniform. When she came out of the bathroom her breakfast was waiting for her on the desk. She ate quickly and then read a note left by Sango. It was a map of the mansion and told her the way to the examination and testing room.

She followed the map down the steps and to the right. She came to the door, took a deep breath, and then headed inside. She opened the door and there was a smiling old man sitting at a desk.

"Hello?" Kagome said.

"Yes?" The old man asked.

"I'm Kagome and I'm here for my examination" she said.

"Oh yes. I heard you were beautiful but that was an understatement. Anyways follow me." He said as he led her to a room with an examination bed and chair in it. "I'm going to need you to put this gown on and lie down. I'll be back in one moment."

"Alright" she said a little confused.

The gown looked like one you would wear in a hospital. She put it on and sat down on the bed. Then she waited for the man to return. After a couple minutes he came back.

"Good now I need you to lie down with you legs spread as far as they can go" the man said.

Kagome did so but was so uncomfortable she didn't know what to do. The man who seemed to be a doctor came to the end of the table and at first only looked. Then he put on some gloves and began to feel around. This really made her twitch.

"So you're a virgin are you?" the doctor asked.

"Well yes" she said modestly.

"Don't worry this is a very good thing. Most aren't when they first come here. Now I'm going to take some blood to check for any diseases." Said the doctor.

Then the doctor took blood and left her to get changed while he scanned the blood. She put on her uniform and in no time the doctor returned and told her she was clear of any diseases. He then told her the way to the room for skills testing. She then thanked him and headed for the room.

Kagome came to the room and entered. This time there was a woman and a man. Both were only a little older than her. The woman looked up after a moment.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked.

"Yes I'm Kagome and I'm here for my skills test" Kagome said.

"Oh yes right this way" the woman said as she led her to a studio like room with 2 chairs in the corner.

"Please sit Kagome."

"Thank you" Kagome said as she sat.

"Well let me introduce myself I'm Ayame and I will be your social skills instructor. The other man out there is Koga and he will be your intimate skills instructor. You will talk with him in a little while but now im going to test you on a few things so you can be placed in proper classes. So my first test is beauty. You are quite beautiful. Do you wear makeup?" said Ayame.

"No I was never allowed to" Kagome said shamefully.

"That's alright that just means you will be in the beginners class" she said as she pulled out a notebook and wrote it down. "Now for the next test. Dance. Go to the center of the room and when I start the music just dance as you normally would"

The music began and Kagome moved with such grace and creativity. Dance was something she loved so she felt confident. After the song finished Ayame clapped.

"Wow! Impressive that deserves a place in the advanced class. Be proud that hardly happens" she said and wrote it down. "Now follow me for the next 2 tests"

They walked down the hall further and came into a room that looked like a messy apartment. Clothes were everywhere and the kitchen was a mess.

"Now contrary to popular belief a love slave isn't just for sex. She must meet a mans every need. Including keeping a home clean and cooking amazing meals. For your next test you will have 25 minutes to clean this place up. Ready. Set. Go!" Ayame screamed.

With this Kagome took off. She began picking things up and cleaning off things.

"Time!" Ayame yelled.

Kagome had cleaned about 3/4 of the apartment.

"Well good job. Intermediate class" Ayame wrote down. "Finally your cooking test. In the kitchen there is a cook book open to a certain recipe. You will have an hour to make the dish. You will be judged on appearance and taste. Ready. Set. Go!"

Kagome ran into the kitchen and began the read the recipe. It was for Ohagi. It was a sweet treat she made sometimes with her mother. She began cooking and things were going good for the most part. Finally the hour was up and Ayame stopped her. Then she came to taste it. For a moment she was silent.

"Wow this is so good. Definitely advanced cooking. Now follow me so you can go with Koga for your other set of tests" Ayame said as she led her back to the front of the room. "Koga this is Kagome she's here for her placement tests.

"Oh yes nice to meet you" Koga said. "Follow me"

Koga led her to a dark room with neon lights and lots of mirrors. She could tell these test would be different.

In the center of the room there was a pole and on the pole was a scantily dressed woman.

"Kagome I'd like you to meet Kikyou she is one of my best students. She has something for you to put on and when you return you test while begin." Koga said.

Kikyou led Kagome to a back room and handed her the outfit. Then closed the doors and let her change. When Kagome looked at the outfit she was stunned. At first glance it looked like a bikini but then she looked again. The top was about 2 sizes too small and the bottom was a thong. The outfit was bright pink and along with it was a pair of 6 inch white heels. She put it on and when she came out she could tell Koga like it. He was practically pitching a tent.

"Ahem, alright for your first test Kikyou will demonstrate a routine on the pole and you will try your best to copy it" Koga said.

The song 'Cherry Pie' came on and Kikyou began. She slid down the pole, did many types of flips, and rubbed against the pole like it was a lover. Then she was finished and it was time for Kagome to go. When she got up there she took a deep breath then nodded for the music. She was a little awkward but she got the basic moves down.

"Good that was ok. I will put you in the intermediate class. Finally Kikyou will once again demonstrate and you will mimic what she does"

Kagome nodded and more music began. This time it was 'Let's get it on' and Kikyou began kissing Koga. Kagome looked away for a moment then realized this was part of the test. She watched as the action. She paid close attention to hand placement and rhythm. Then it was her turn. The music began and she kissed him with as much passion as she had. After 2 minutes it was over and Koga wanted more. Then he remembered it was a test and took a moment to breath.

"WOW! Advanced class definitely!" Koga said excitedly. "Now you can go change and then head back to the front. Ayame will give you your schedule for tomorrow. And thank you."

Kagome changed then headed back to Ayame. She handed Kagome her schedule and thanked her. Then Kagome headed back to her room. Sango was in the shower so Kagome took a look at her schedule.

_Classes: Higurashi, Kagome _

_8:00 - 9:30 A.M Cooking: Advanced _

_9:30 – 11:00 A.M Dance: Advanced _

_11:00 – 12:30 PM Physical Intimacy: Advanced _

_12:30 – 2:00 PM Lunch _

_2:00 – 3:30 PM Housework: Intermediate _

_3:30 – 5:00 PM Beauty: Beginners _

_5:00 – 6:30 Pole Dance: Intermediate _

Finally Sango came out of the bathroom in her robe.

"So you got your schedule?" Sango asked.

"Yup. Take a look." Kagome said as she handed it to Sango.

For a minute Sango read then her jaw dropped.

"Nice! You got a lot of advanced classes. And we have Dance class together!" Sango squealed.

"YAY!" Kagome squealed along.

"So tell me how was your day?" Sango said after calming down.

"It was ok the examination was weird but im clean. The doctor was surprised I was a virgin. He said it was good thing though." She said.

"Wait! You're a virgin? Wow I couldn't tell. Well that puts you in front of a lot of girls here. Men like that. Especially Inuyasha." Sango said dreamily.

"Who is he? I've heard his name before" she asked.

"He's the owner of this mansion. He decides everyone's fate. He comes in on classes every couple of months and picks where the senior girls go. This year we are seniors so we have to work extra hard so we don't end up in a whore house" Sango explained.

"Well what exactly can happen to me in the future?" she asked.

"Well 3 things can happen. You can end up in a whore house. Or you can have a man who buys you and you stay there until he tires of you then he'll sell you to one of his friends and the process begins all over again. This is what happens to most of us. But for the chosen few they go to the emperor's palace and stay there the rest of their lives." Sango said. "Well it's getting late im going to head to bed."

They said their goodnights and Kagome stayed up to eat some dinner. Then she took a shower. After that she sat at the window wandering what her family was doing.

_Meanwhile… _

Kagome's family was worried. The man who kidnapped her left a note on the door explaining Kagome was leaving for a spiritual journey around the country. It said not to worry she would be fine and maybe one day she would return. This was not like Kagome to leave without notice. Her mother called the police and told them everything but they couldn't do anything but put up wanted posters. This would be no good because Kagome was over 300 hundred miles away. Word would never get that far.


End file.
